Just a Look
by rachelovesklaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson hates parties, and it is obvious that he's a fish out of water when he finds himself at the biggest college party of the year. But after he meets Kurt, a mysterious boy who takes him to explore New York City, he might just have the greatest night of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings for this chapter: Extremely brief mention of past dubcon.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson had an extremely quiet college life. He didn't go to many parties or stay out drinking all night with his friends. As a matter of fact, most of the past four years had consisted of getting up every morning, going to class, going back to his crappy apartment, studying, and sleeping. That's why when he was asked to go to the NYU end of the year party (which could be described as the most important party of a college student's entire existence), he was pretty skeptical.

"Everyone is going to be there," Wes explained as his friends tried to persuade him into attending at least one party that year.

"I don't know…" Blaine took a sip of his coffee and stared at his two friends, who didn't seem like they were going to leave the coffee shop without a confirmation that he would be attending the party.

"Come on Blaine, it's going to be in a freaking penthouse," David chimed in, not adding much to the cause.

When Blaine didn't seem like he was going to give in, Wes gave one final sales pitch. "You haven't been to a party since when, freshman year? I know things got out of hand last time, but this one will be different. You'll have fun, Blaine, David and I will make sure of it."

Realizing that his friends only had his best interests at heart, Blaine finally agreed, feeling that he might as well have at least one real college experience before he graduated. With graduation only a few weeks away, he didn't have much time left. And if it would make his friends happy, he could bear one simple, little party.

Although this party was anything but little.

It was on the top floor of an expensive apartment complex in the Upper East Side. Blaine had never really seen places that looked as expensive as this one, the whole floor being occupied by this one penthouse. He assumed it belonged to one of the guys in his business class, able to pay their way through college without lifting a single finger.

"This is going to be the best night of our lives!" David screamed over the loud base of the song playing as they walked in the door. Their jackets were immediately taken from them before being offered a shot to start off the night. Blaine declined, but both Wes and David took one, giving Blaine no hope that they would be level-headed by the night's end.

As Blaine looked around, he noticed that there was absolutely no one at the party he knew. Yes, maybe he'd had classes with a few here and there, but no one he'd ever actually held a conversation with seemed to be in attendance. The party had only started a little over an hour before and everyone either looked drunk or was getting there. The area that was cleared for a dance floor was filled with half dressed women grinding up on attractive men with beers in their hands.

Everywhere Blaine turned he was being offered alcohol or a dance, which he politely turned down every time. The whole party felt like a nightclub filled with college students, minus the smoking, which Blaine could have assumed was being done in the bathrooms.

Wes and David had left him about twenty minutes after they'd arrived, finding it impossible to get Blaine to move out of the back corner near the kitchen. Blaine didn't want to ruin anyone else's fun, but the party was becoming too much for him to take.

"Hey," he heard someone call from behind him. When he was turned around he was surprised to see a thin brunette girl in a black cocktail dress, which was practically falling off of her. She took a shot of what she had in her hand and rested her arm on one of his shoulders. "You wanna dance?" She asked rather loudly so she could be heard over the music.

"No thanks," he responded, trying to shake her arm off of his shoulder. It wasn't just that he was gay that he didn't want to dance with the girl, but the fact that she seemed too intoxicated to even speak clearly.

"Oh come on…don't be so uptight." She started to loosen his bow-tie and pulled closer to him. "Please?" She pouted, the alcohol on her breath making Blaine want to gag. "You've looked so lonely all the way over here by yourself."

As the girl tried to corner him Blaine quickly pulled away. "I have to…" He looked around and saw a hallway that seemed to lead to the bedrooms. "I have to use the restroom," he forced out, practically running in the opposite direction.

"Don't be too long!" She called after him, although Blaine didn't really have any intention of ever going back.

There were a few people lingering in the back of the suite, most were either making out or waiting for the bathroom near the middle of the hallway. Blaine decided that his best shot of finding some form of quiet would be the bedrooms. The first door he opened contained a bedroom with two people inside who were presumably having sex, although Blaine couldn't really tell because he closed the door faster than he had opened it. Most of the doors Blaine passed by were locked, except for the last one, which wasn't locked but cracked open.

There wasn't any sound coming from the room and the lights were off, so Blaine decided to go in, knowing he wouldn't do the room any harm. This room was obviously the master bedroom, and was probably bigger than his whole apartment. After a few moments of being stunned by the shear massiveness of the room, Blaine closed the door slowly and locked it, not wanting anyone to walk in and find him there.

Blaine was relieved that he didn't have to suffer through the party anymore, and the room seemed cozy enough to spend a few hours in. He looked around for a few moments before finding a remote and turning on the television perched on the wall right in front of the large, king-sized bed. As he started to lie down on the bed, he noticed there was a door near the back of the room that seemed to open up to a balcony of some sort.

Blaine stared at it for a few moments before turning the TV off and walking to the back of the room, entranced by the amount of lights he could already see through the small windows on the doors.

As soon as he opened the doors his heart skipped a beat. His eyes focused on a man sitting on the ledge of the balcony, his feet dangling over the side.

The first thing that came to his mind was the worst. "Don't do it," he pleaded hastily.

The man on the ledge didn't even seem surprised, turning his head slightly to face Blaine. "Don't do what?" He asked, the light of the New York City skyline bouncing off the blue of his eyes. "I'm not going to jump, if that's what you're thinking."

It was exactly what Blaine was thinking. "What are you doing out here then?"

The brown-haired man gave a small smirk, the wind blowing his perfectly styled hair in every direction. "I might as well ask you the same question."

"I was trying to get away from the party," Blaine admitted. "It's not really my thing."

"A friend dragged you here too?" He asked, not moving from where he was settled on the edge of the balcony.

Blaine nodded, almost laughing at how readable he was. "Two actually."

The man, who didn't look much older than Blaine himself, nodded and turned back to face the rows of buildings lining the streets, "My friend made me come with her, even though she left me after the first five minutes." He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's much more peaceful out here anyway."

"Aren't you afraid?" Blaine interjected.

He seemed puzzled by Blaine's question. "Afraid of what?"

"Well, for starters, you're sitting on the ledge of a thirty story building."

"Hmm…" He looked around for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "Not really."

Blaine stood there in silence, wondering what to say. "Do you want something to drink?" The man on the ledge offered, interrupting his thoughts.

"Uhh, I don't really drink…alcohol." He answered, knowing those who didn't drink were usually the minority.

The stranger laughed and picked up a soda can that was sitting on the other side of him. "I didn't slip anything into it, I promise."

Blaine blushed and nodded, moving to the edge and retrieving the coke can before moving back against the wall near the door as fast as he could, trying not to get a glimpse of the road beneath them. "My name's Kurt by the way," he told Blaine. So, the man on the ledge had a name.

"Blaine."

"Your attire tells me you haven't been to many college parties," Kurt mentioned before taking a sip of his soda.

Blaine looked down at what he was wearing. It wasn't much different from what he usually wore. Black shoes, jeans rolled at the ankle because most were too long for him, and a cardigan topped off with a bow-tie, which was currently undone thanks to the girl back at the party. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He defended, almost childlike.

"Nothing's _wrong _with it," Kurt explained. "It just seems like something much rather suited for business class than a college party with beer pong being played at almost every corner…And you're much too cute to have your hair plastered to your head with all that gel."

Blaine blushed and leaned against the wall of the balcony, slowly sliding down until he was in a sitting position, still able to keep Kurt in his vision. "How did you know I was a business major?"

"I didn't…But now I do." Kurt looked back at Blaine and smiled. "Do you always let everyone you meet know everything about you?"

"I could probably say the same thing about you," he countered.

"Oh really, so tell me what you know about me then."

Blaine thought for a few moments, realizing he didn't really know anything about him but his first name. "I…"

Kurt finally hopped off the ledge, which made Blaine sigh in relief, and sat next to him on the ground. "Come on, it's easy, watch." Kurt turned so he was facing Blaine straight on. "It's obvious you'd much rather be at your apartment either reading or studying right now than here. Which gives me evidence to believe you're introverted, which is fine, I am too, to an extent. Your clothes tell me you care way too much about what others think of you, along with your hair, gelled down to hide any imperfections. I can also tell you're naturally very caring, by the way you tried to stop a random guy on a balcony edge from jumping, although there was no need for you to do so. And the business thing was seriously a lucky guess, but you gave that one away easy."

Blaine's mouth almost dropped, his whole life being read to him with previously only a few exchanges of words.

"Oh, and you're afraid of heights," Kurt added.

"If I'm afraid of heights then why did I come out here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're honestly going to tell me you were going to go any further than the doorway?"

"Do you go here, to NYU?" Blaine asked, trying to get the subject off of his fear of heights.

Kurt grinned, realizing he had been just right."No, but my friend Santana goes here. I go to a fashion school a few blocks away."

"There you go," Blaine started pointing out, "I know you are a fashion designer."

"Your observation skills are incredible," Kurt gasped. Blaine couldn't help but laugh, the tension from the night slowly melting away. "I like your laugh," Kurt admitted. Blaine couldn't help as his cheeks turned red. "It's not forced…effortless."

"Can you tell anything else about me, besides that I laugh effortlessly?" Blaine grinned.

"Well, I could tell that you were really relieved to be away from that party. More relieved than just a regular person who doesn't like large groups of people would be by how flustered you were when you initially came out here. This leads me to believe there's another reason you don't want to be here tonight. Maybe something that has to do with how quickly you turned down what you thought was me offering you alcohol?"

Blaine's smiled faded and he looked away from Kurt, wondering if everyone he met could read him so easily.

"Sorry…" Kurt apologized. "You don't have to tell me anything."

"No, it's fine. It's just weird to think that you could see all of that just from knowing me for only a few minutes."

Kurt scooted closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder. "I'm sorry about whatever happened," he said sympathetically.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, who already knew more about him than most people he'd known for months. "If I told you, would you promise not to tell anyone?" Blaine felt like a child making promises like that, but the only people who'd ever known were Wes and David.

Blaine was unsure what Kurt was going to do for a few seconds, but to his surprise, Kurt gently placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and smiled reassuringly. "Cross my heart."

Blaine gave a small nod and started messing with one of the loose strings of his shirt. "The last time I was at a party was freshman year…I didn't go thinking I was going to drink, but everywhere I turned I was being offered more and more, picking random drinks off of the table because that's what everyone did." He took a deep breath, his voice becoming shaky and barely audible. "The last thing I remember from that night was a guy handing me a drink, and whispering something into my ear. When I woke up the next morning I was still in the house, naked on the bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms."

"So you don't remember any of it?"

Blaine shook his head. "One of my first real sexual experiences and I can't remember a thing…"

There were a few moments of silence before Kurt stood up, extending his hand. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

Blaine gave an obvious look of confusion and Kurt sighed, trying to take his hand. "Please Blaine? The night's not getting any younger."

Blaine looked up and Kurt and smiled softy. "Will ice cream be involved?"

"Only if you want it to be."

Blaine finally took Kurt's hand, leaving for one of the most memorable nights of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they were out of the building, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand again and started pulling him down through the mobs of people roaming the streets. Without any warning, Kurt started pulling Blaine faster and faster, until they were practically running down the sidewalk. Blaine didn't really know where they were going; only that it was in the direction of his apartment.

"Where are you taking me?" Blaine yelled over the sound of the bustling city, running out of breath.

"Somewhere," he called back, his face lighting up with excitement.

"And where might this 'somewhere' be?"

Kurt shrugged, slowing down a little. "I don't know…I just thought we'd wing it."

_Wing it? _"What-"

"When's the last time you went to Central Park?"

"I don't know…a few weeks ago?"

Kurt turned and pulled him across the street, not seeming to care about the moving traffic coming straight in their direction. Blaine tried to give quick apologies to the cars slamming on their breaks and honking their horns, wondering what could possibly be running through Kurt's mind.

Kurt stopped abruptly in front of the park, causing Blaine to trip over his feet.

"Jesus Christ," Blaine panted as he bent over and placed his hands on his thighs.

"Don't tell me that was too much for a guy who works out at least four times a week," Kurt deadpanned, crossing his arms and watching as Blaine stood up straight again.

"How do you know…?" Blaine decided to drop it, because he usually did try to work out almost every day.

As they started walking through Central Park, Kurt pondered what they could do as Blaine listened, still trying to figure out what they were even doing there.

"So it's almost ten. What's still open at ten?"

"Everything," Blaine muttered. It was true; New York wasn't called the city that never sleeps for nothing.

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

Blaine thought about it for a few moments. "Not really. I mean I've done it a few times. Why-"

There it was again, Kurt's hand gripping his own. Before Blaine could even think to protest Kurt was pulling him in the direction of a heavy group of people.

…

"I still don't know why I agreed to do this," Blaine said, holding on tight to the wall of the ice skating rink, trying to keep his balance.

"Because skating is fun." Blaine looked over to see Kurt skating in circles, easily gliding across the ice.

"Easy for you to say."

Kurt smirked while skating to stand with Blaine against the wall. "Fine, after this we'll do something you want to do."

"Thank you."

"But for now…" Kurt pried Blaine's hands off of the wall and pulled him into the middle of the rink. "You're going to learn how to skate."

Blaine tried his best to pull away but he knew if he let go of Kurt he would be on his ass. The last time he skated was at least two years ago, and he would be the first to admit he was awful at it.

"Just try to find your balance," Kurt explained as Blaine held on to his arms, trying to keep him standing straight.

Blaine wondered how anyone could possibly keep their balance with the ice being so slippery. He was just standing there and he was already a mess of wobbles and jerks, each movement causing Blaine to grip harder and harder onto Kurt's arms.

"You're not going to break, so stop worrying," Kurt told him. Blaine was obviously not convinced and Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you fall, you fall. That's how you get better."

"Couldn't we have picked a simpler activity…I'm pretty sure there are plenty of BINGO games in New York City that would love to have us," Blaine gritted out as he slowly started straightening himself up.

"See? You're doing great." Kurt smiled and started pulling Blaine to the outside edge of the skating rink. "Next step: moving."

Blaine gripped even tighter onto Kurt's arms as Kurt pulled him across the rink. Blaine tried his best not to hold his breath or show Kurt how nervous he was, but he was failing immensely at both. "I swear you're going to be alright, Blaine," Kurt assured him as they stopped near the outer edge of the rink.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay," Blaine said, finally loosening his grip on Kurt.

"Don't be afraid."

"Okay."

"We're going to start moving now."

"Okay."

"Blaine you need to let go of me."

"Oh," Blaine said, taking his hands off Kurt. He quickly tried to hold himself steady. Once he found his balance Blaine nodded at Kurt, showing him that he was ready.

Kurt gave Blaine a smug smile before racing off to where the rest of the skaters were circling the rink.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "Wait!" Blaine looked around. There was no way he was going to make it over to Kurt without falling or getting run over. It was probably better for Kurt that Blaine didn't know how to skate because he wanted nothing more than to smack him.

What was Blaine doing? He was in Central Park ice skating with someone he had met not even an hour ago, and now he was standing in the cold alone. Blaine never did these kinds of things. Why should today be any different?

Blaine turned around to leave the rink, only to find Kurt standing behind him trying to regain his breath. "You didn't go after me," Kurt said stiffly, a smile that was once there falling from his lips as he noticed Blaine's expression.

"I can't skate, remember?" Blaine said, trying to move his way around Kurt without falling over.

"You could if you tried." Kurt looked out at the skaters, obviously avoiding Blaine's eyes. "I know you think this is stupid. I mean, we're grown men for crying out loud. But I don't know…" Kurt looked down and bit his lip. "I just thought you were different. It's hard for me to see people just give up like that."

Kurt finally looked up and Blaine could see the disappointment in his eyes. After a few moments Blaine took a deep breath. "One more try."

The smile that illuminated Kurt's face was one of the most wonderful things he had ever seen.

"When I was younger," Kurt began after they started moving, "I'd pretend I was a bird gliding through the air."

"Yeah…I don't think that's going to help much," Blaine said, trying to keep his concentration on staying steady and keeping up with Kurt.

"Just a suggestion…"

They were silent for a few minutes after that, but Blaine kept noticing Kurt looking over at him. Blaine got into a steady rhythm and was surprised at how easy it was coming to him. Blaine didn't want to admit it, but he was actually starting to have…fun. He was actually starting to have _a lot_ of fun.

"Now if I didn't know any better I'd think you were lying to me when you said you couldn't skate," Kurt laughed. Kurt's words pulled Blaine out of his thoughts, and he noticed that he and Kurt were actually going faster than most of the skaters in the rink. Blaine looked over at Kurt and met his eyes. He could feel himself blushing and quickly looked away. But before he could respond to Kurt's comment, however, Blaine felt himself starting to lose balance. He hit the ground in a matter of seconds.

Blaine could hear laugher. Was Kurt laughing at him? He looked up and realized it wasn't Kurt's laughter, but his own. Why was he laughing? Blaine hid his face in his hands as Kurt knelt down to his side.

"Blaine? Are you okay? Did you hurt something? Are you…crying?" The concern in Kurt's voice only made Blaine laugh harder.

"I'm perfect," Blaine said in a fit of laughter. "I'm absolutely perfect. I'm ice skating in Central Park with a guy I met an hour ago…and I'm perfect."

Kurt smirked and held out his hand to help Blaine up. "Come on Mr. Perfect let's get you off the ice before someone runs you over."

"Oh no, we're racing," Blaine said as soon as he got back on his feet. He didn't even wait for Kurt to respond before darting towards the other end of the rink.

"Hey! No fair!" Kurt called after him.

"You snooze you lose!" Blaine called back.

From that moment on it seemed like no one else existed except for Kurt, and Blaine tried not to look too hard into what it meant. Instead Blaine tried to concentrate on the fact that he was having the time of his life, and the night was only beginning.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be up soon :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is kinda short (but the next one will be longer I promise). Thank you for reading :)**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine left the ice skating rink a little after eleven when Blaine remembered that Kurt had promised him ice cream and that all of the ice cream places would be closing soon. By the time they left, the running tally of how many times Blaine had fallen while skating came to thirteen. It did spark an interest in Blaine to go start practicing more often, maybe even with Kurt if they agreed to see each other again (which Blaine hoped they would).

After getting ice cream cones at a nearby vender, the boys walked for a while and enjoyed the nighttime air. Soon they found a place to rest on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain, sitting side by side and feeling the cool breeze from the water. The park was beautiful at night and Blaine wished he had come more often.

"I definitely did not see you being the Pistachio kind of guy," Kurt mused as he finished his cone of chocolate ice cream.

"I'm not everything that meets the eye," Blaine explained. "I have many hidden wonders." Blaine almost had to hold back from giggling at himself.

"Do you now?" Kurt mocked playfully.

"Mhm. Plenty." There were a few moments of awkward silence after Blaine started to blush when he realized they were _flirting_. Blaine hadn't dated many people since he started college, if at all. He went on a few dates here and there, but nothing ever worked out. Kurt felt different, although it was impossible for him to explain why.

"I wonder if it's actually cloudy tonight or it's just the usual mix of light pollution and smog," Kurt pondered. Blaine internally thanked Kurt for breaking the silence.

"Well it's supposed to rain tomorrow so it's probably cloudy…although I wouldn't totally throw away the smog theory."

Kurt's next question came out of nowhere and took Blaine completely off guard. "Why didn't you continue performing?"

Blaine almost choked. "W-what?" He coughed out, totally surprised by Kurt's question.

"Sorry I just…" Kurt looked down at his hands and bit his lip again. "I realized I knew you from somewhere when I first saw you but I couldn't place it. But then while you were skating you started singing to yourself and it came to me…" Kurt looked up right into Blaine's eyes. "You were the lead of the Warblers at Dalton Academy."

Blaine's mouth dropped slightly. "How did you…"

"We competed against each other twice. I went to McKinley."

Blaine wondered how Kurt could possibly remember something like that. Blaine thought back and remembered how they never went to Nationals because the New Directions kept beating them out at Regionals. "You guys were really good," Blaine finally said, not really knowing what he _should _say in a situation like this.

Kurt shrugged. "They never let me have a solo, which is probably the reason you can't remember me, but thank you. So you haven't answered my question. Why didn't you continue with music and performing?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. "I liked business better in the end. Singing and performing was just something I did to have fun, you can't make a career out of that."

"Now if that isn't the biggest lie I've ever heard." Blaine was taken off guard with the sudden change in Kurt's tone. It was firm, and Blaine felt like Kurt was going to start yelling at him at any second.

"I'm not lying," Blaine countered, his voice becoming defensive.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "There are three reasons I know you're lying. One: It's obvious you hate NYU, and it's obvious that you could care less about anyone there. Two: You're wearing your class ring you got from the Warblers, and I doubt you ever take it off because it looks like it could use a good polishing. Also when I mentioned the Warblers your eyes lit up brighter than New York on Christmas. And three: Your left eye twitches ever so slightly when you lie."

Blaine looked at him in awe and had to refrain from telling Kurt he was probably one of the strangest yet most interesting people he'd ever met. "My left eye twitches when I lie?" Blaine asked, as a small smile gracing his lips.

"It's hardly noticeable. Everyone has some sort of a tell when they're lying."

"So what's yours?"

Kurt crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not telling." Kurt cleared his throat and continued. "So the vibe I'm getting from this is that it has something to do with your parents?"

Blaine nodded and sighed. He loved his parents, he really did, but sometimes they weren't so understanding of his ambitions. "They would only pay for college in New York if I did something 'practical'. I needed to get away and I had no way to support myself, so I agreed. If I could go back I would probably do things differently, but it's been three years and life goes on."

When Kurt didn't say anything in response Blaine looked over to find that he was concentrating on a couple about fifteen feet away from them. The man looked to be in his late thirties while the woman looked no older than them. "What's wrong?" Blaine asked, wondering what about them caught his attention.

"Oh, sorry. That's really too bad, I think you would have been a wonderful performer. You should have tried for a scholarship or something." Kurt said quickly, pulling himself back into the conversation.

Blaine looked at Kurt curiously. "What do you see?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry sometimes I just can't stop my brain from…_observing._ It's annoying I know."

"No really, I want to know," Blaine persisted.

Kurt looked back over at the couple and tilted his head. "He's wearing a wedding ring and she isn't. The way she looks at him…they've been together for a few months now. This is probably the only time they can be together, right after he finishes work. His wife is probably at home waiting for him, although I feel like tonight he'll have some explaining to do, since there's lipstick on his shirt collar."

"Wow. Teach me?"

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "Teach you to what?"

"_That_. To be able to look at people and just _know_."

"You just have to look and draw conclusions from what you see. Come on, try that man over there," Kurt said as he pointed to an older man sitting on a bench with his dog. "Tell me about him."

Blaine looked but didn't come up with much immediately. "He's an old guy walking his dog?"

Kurt laughed. "Yes. You have the most impeccable observation skills."

"Shut up," Blaine laughed as he pushed Kurt playfully.

"Is he married?"

Blaine squinted and noticed he wasn't wearing a wedding ring. "No. Okay so he's not married."

"How old does the dog look?"

"Well it's a golden retriever, and they're usually a lot bigger. So maybe it's a puppy?"

"Mhm. Why do you think an old man would have a puppy?"

Blaine looked closely at the man's face, and all he could see was sadness. There wasn't any light in his eyes, and Blaine remembered how when his grandpa died his mom got his grandma a dog so she'd have someone to spend time with.

"Oh no." Blaine could feel his eyes starting to water. "His wife died. And they were probably together a long time and it was probably recent." He didn't know whether or not he was right, but the look in his eyes, it was almost as if a piece of him was missing.

Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's and gave him a sympathetic smile. "They're just random people and random faces, but everyone has a story. Sometimes it doesn't take more than a look."

Blaine nodded slowly in agreement, although he felt as if he could look at Kurt for hours and never completely figure him out.

* * *

**So I'm not sure how long the next update will take, so that's why I wanted to give this one to you guys sooner. I'm going to Disney on Saturday so hopefully I'll have time to write during my 12 hour car ride.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I am so sorry for how long it took to post this chapter. School just started and I underestimated how much work I'd have. The next chapter might be a while.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me now?" Blaine asked, trying to raise his voice over the sound of the bustling city. One minute Kurt was talking about his roommate, Rachel (who had brought him to the party and sounded a bit overwhelming to say the least), and the next he was pulling Blaine down the streets of New York City, _again._

"Somewhere!" Kurt called back giddily.

"Please tell me this isn't another place where I can get bodily injuries." If the first place Kurt took Blaine was ice skating there was no telling where he'd take him next.

"No promises!" Kurt smiled from ear-to-ear as he pulled Blaine for another block. Blaine couldn't help but smile too; Kurt's enthusiasm was contagious.

Blaine wondered if Kurt was this way with everyone he met or maybe…Blaine was special.

"Here we are!" Kurt exclaimed when they stopped in front of a building bursting with music and flashing lights. There were men going in and out, many dressed in thin shirts and jeans so tight it was hard not to stare.

"Did you…just bring me to a gay nightclub?" Blaine asked slowly, trying to keep his voice from changing octaves.

"I mean, if you want to get specific…"

Kurt tried to take Blaine's hand again before Blaine pulled away. "Didn't we just leave a party? Why would I walk straight back into a place that's probably even more crowded-"

Blaine stopped when he realized Kurt was merely inches from him, and Blaine could feel his heart start to race. Were Kurt's eyes always that color? What would happen if Blaine chose to close the space between them and…

"Why do I make you nervous?" Kurt asked, almost too innocently. Something told Blaine Kurt knew exactly why.

Blaine had to wait a few moments to answer so he didn't sound like a stuttering idiot. "Well for starters you're three inches from my face and for all I know you could be a serial killer who chose me as your next victim."

Kurt smirked. "Plausible, but highly unlikely." There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Kurt took Blaine's hand and bit his lip. "I promise you'll have fun. Just a few minutes? If you don't like it I swear we can leave and do something you want to do."

"I guess…"

"Great!" Kurt started pulling Blaine to where people were lining up to get in.

* * *

"I guess this would be the best time to admit that I've never been in one of these clubs before," Blaine said over the loud thumping of the music as they walked through the doors. The air was almost humid and the atmosphere was quite different than anything Blaine had ever encountered.

"I thought so," Kurt replied. "Just try not to get lost and don't go home with any guys who can't show you a valid ID. You don't want to wind up sleeping with a guy who's a freshman in high school."

"I'll try to keep that in mind…"

Blaine stared mindlessly at the men dancing around him. Most of them seemed his age or older, although there were a few he knew were not possibly old enough to legally get into the place.

Once they managed to make their way to the bar Kurt told Blaine he had to go to the restroom and that he'd be right back. "Just order yourself something, I won't be long," he had told him.

Blaine didn't like the feeling of being left by himself in an unfamiliar environment, but did as Kurt told him and ordered a Coke from the bar. "Are you sure that's all you want, sugar?" The bartender asked.

Blaine nodded. "I'm taking it easy tonight."

"Don't be ridiculous," said an unfamiliar voice from beside him. "We'll have two Long Island iced teas, on me."

"No really, I'm fine," Blaine countered. He looked over to find a guy much taller than Blaine standing next to him, an empty drink already in his hand. He was tan with blond hair, and obviously very, _very _drunk.

"Dance with me," he nearly slurred. He was half-lidded and barely able to stand on his own two feet. Something about him that made Blaine feel extremely uncomfortable.

Blaine looked around the crowd to see if Kurt was on his way back yet, but he was nowhere in sight. "Umm…no, thank you. I'm expecting someone so I'm just going to stay here," Blaine told him calmly.

"Come on, it's just one dance," he persisted, grabbing Blaine's arm almost _too _hard.

"Hey!" Blaine suddenly let go of the breath he had been holding at the sound of Kurt's voice. "I'm pretty sure when someone says no they mean _no._" Kurt's voice was harsh and Blaine couldn't see Kurt's eyes but he knew he didn't want to be on the other side of his glare.

"Kurt I can handle it." Blaine didn't want to make anything into a situation.

Kurt looked over at Blaine for a few moments and his eyes softened. Turning back to the guy, who clearly didn't even register what was going on, Kurt continued sharply. "Maybe you should lay off the alcohol next time, guys are much more receptive to people who can actually walk in a straight line." He looked at the guy for a few more seconds before adding, "Maybe you should lay off the tanning bed for a while, too. I would recommend getting that dark spot on your arm checked out, you're never too young for skin cancer." Kurt picked up the drinks that the bartender had just placed on the table. "Thanks for the drinks!"

Kurt motioned for Blaine to follow him and Blaine quickly complied. Blaine was pretty sure neither he nor the guy understood completely what had just happened. They moved to a table and sat down next to each other before Kurt slid Blaine one of the drinks and started sipping on his.

"I can see why you don't go out, you're a creep magnet."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt paused for a moment to look at Blaine, who was staring down at his lap. "Here." Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and turned his body towards him. Blaine looked at him skeptically as Kurt rolled up the sleeves of his cardigan. "You look so uptight, relax," Kurt said soothingly, running his hands up Blaine's arms and shoulders, finally stopping at his neck. He untied Blaine's bow tie and fixed the collar of his shirt, smiling thoughtfully. "There, now you're nightclub material."

"Why are you doing this?" Blaine questioned. "Being so nice to me?"

Kurt's answer caused Blaine's breath to hitch. "Because," he said slowly, leaning in dangerously close, his breath hot on Blaine's cheek. "You make me nervous, too," he whispered into his ear.

Before Blaine could even manage to register Kurt's words he was gone. "Where are you going?" Blaine asked as Kurt got up from the table.

"I'm going to dance. Do you want to come with me?"

Blaine looked out into the crowd of men and shook his head, still bewildered by what just happened. "I'm just going to finish my drink, but I'll meet you out there when I'm done."

"You better," he smirked, although Blaine could tell he was disappointed. But like a switch Kurt's whole demeanor changed, and he practically strutted to the dance floor.

Blaine could feel the heat in his cheeks and his heart was beating faster than the bass of the song that was playing. What was Kurt doing to him? And more importantly: Why?

Once Kurt started dancing Blaine couldn't stop _staring. _For the first time that night Blaine allowed himself to actually _look _at Kurt. His red shirt hugged his lean torso perfectly, and his dark black pants made it hard for Blaine to keep his eyes off his ass. Blaine bit the inside of his cheek, trying to send his rampant thoughts elsewhere, but all he could think about was the way Kurt was losing himself to the music, his body moving in perfect rhythm.

Blaine looked down at his untouched drink. Maybe Kurt was right, he was acting uptight. Blaine deserved to let go and have a little fun, right?

He fixed his eyes back on Kurt and watched as he moved his hips in ways Blaine didn't even think were possible. Two guys started moving closer to Kurt, and soon they were dancing together and rubbing their bodies against him. Kurt must have noticed Blaine's staring, because he kept looking over at him with piercing eyes.

Blaine nervously tried to redirect his attention, finding it easiest to concentrate on the drink in front of him, which he decided to drink after a short deliberation. When he finished, he allowed his eyes to drift back to Kurt, who was finally dancing alone again. Blaine didn't know whether or not to take the opportunity and dance with him, but as soon as Kurt made eye contact with him the whole world felt like it was frozen in place. All Blaine could hear was the steady beat of the music as he made his way to Kurt, their eye contact never faltering.

Kurt grinned when Blaine made it to the dance floor, pulling him in by his belt loops. "I thought you weren't going to come," Kurt admitted.

"And here I thought you knew everything."

"I can still be surprised. I actually really like surprises."

"Well I'll have to keep that in mind," Blaine replied, as Kurt's eyes suddenly broke away and his smile faded.

Before Blaine could ask if something was wrong Kurt took his hands and pulled him to the center of the club. "Dance with me, I know you can."

At first they were dancing a few feet away from each other, slowly getting into the rhythm of the music. As time progressed, they moved gradually closer, until Kurt had his arms on Blaine's shoulders and their bodies were pressed against each other. Blaine's head was spinning, and the air almost felt too thick for his lungs.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and Kurt's eyes fluttered closed, his face flushed red from dancing. This was the closest Blaine had been to anyone physically in so long, and he could feel himself wanting, _needing _more.

He slowly moved his hands to the small of Kurt's back and then further down, stopping before he indulged his desire to slip his hands into Kurt's back pockets.

Kurt opened his eyes, which were much darker than before, and carefully studied Blaine. Blaine had never seen anyone with pupils so dilated, the blue in his eyes almost disappearing.

Blaine's heart was beating out of his chest. Kurt knew it too, and something told Blaine he felt the same way. At that moment Blaine wanted nothing more than to press their lips together, to feel the electricity with another person that he had been lacking for so long.

Blaine hadn't even realized they had stopped dancing.

Kurt slid his hands around the back of Blaine's neck and brushed his thumb against his jawline. His hands were smooth and warm, and he loved the way they felt against his skin.

"Relax," Kurt whispered, his hands slipping down to Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine felt the tension and nervousness suddenly leave his body just with Kurt's words. Blaine's eyes drifted to Kurt's lips, which were slightly parted and no more than a few inches in front of his.

"Kiss me." The words were so faint that Blaine didn't even know if they were Kurt's words or if he had imagined them. But whatever the case may be, Blaine closed the empty space between them and pressed his lips against Kurt's. As soon as he did everything fell silent, and the only thing Blaine could hear was the sound his own heartbeat beating hard against his chest.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him in closer. His lips were soft and firm and more than he'd ever expected. Blaine was tentative to do anything more, afraid that he'd startle Kurt or go too far.

When they broke for air, Blaine tried to hold back a whine and was surprised to hear one come from _Kurt_. All of the nervousness he felt was suddenly replaced with arousal. Blaine couldn't get over how unbelievably _gorgeous _Kurt looked and the sound that just came out of his mouth didn't help Blaine's growing desire.

"Wow," Kurt breathed.

Suddenly a rush of adrenaline surged through Blaine, and he captured Kurt's lips in yet another kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss within seconds and slid his hands down Blaine's arms, which were pulling Kurt in by the small of his back. It was intense and electrifying and Blaine didn't even care that there were people around him because everything felt incredible and so, so right.

"You're amazing," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, his voice deep and raspy. Blaine loses himself in the moment, suddenly finding himself peppering kisses down Kurt's jaw. Kurt didn't seem to mind, tilting his head to the side and humming as Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's neck.

Then everything felt wrong.

Kurt froze in Blaine's arms, and his hands started to shake. His body started swaying and Blaine thought he was going collapse.

Blaine pulled back and tried to search Kurt's eyes, which were looking past him and into the crowd. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"I-" Kurt looked at Blaine and back to crowd. "I-I'm sorry." Kurt suddenly pulled away, shaking his head and pushing through the crowd, leaving Blaine alone in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am so extremely sorry for the long wait. I would like to thank my incredible beta Lizz for helping me through my writer's block and helping me out so very much with this chapter. I really hope you guys like it!**

**Songs used in the chapter: _If I Fell _by the Beatles (the Across the Universe version) and _S&M _by Rihanna.**

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt wait!" Blaine called, following him through the crowd of dancing men. Blaine couldn't even begin to register what just happened, one moment he and Kurt were kissing and the next Kurt was gone. Blaine wondered if he had done something wrong or if Kurt was okay.

Finally he found Kurt leaning against a wall near the back of the club, his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around himself. Once he got close enough he noticed that Kurt's face was paler than normal, and Blaine was worried he was going to be sick.

"Kurt…" Blaine said softly. When Kurt didn't respond he hesitantly touched his arm. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt flinched at Blaine's touch and Blaine took a step back, not wanting to make things worse. Kurt looked up and relaxed once he finally registered who it was. "Hi," he exhaled. His voice wasn't as shaky as when he had left Blaine on the dance floor, but it was still lacking the confidence it had possessed for the past hours.

"Hi," Blaine returned, trying to find Kurt's eyes. "What happened back there?"

Kurt seemed tentative to answer at first, but finally he cleared his throat and allowed himself to speak, this time much more confident. "I just- I thought I saw someone. But I didn't. It just freaked me out and I didn't want to freak _you _out so I…" Kurt looked at Blaine and nodded. "I still freaked you out…"

"Only a little bit. But I was more worried than anything."

"Nothing like that has ever happened to me…He just-" Kurt looked down and shook his head. Blaine took Kurt's hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it, trying to let him know everything was alright.

Blaine didn't want to ask, because obviously if one person could cause this kind of reaction Kurt wouldn't want to talk about it. "You're a really good dancer," Blaine said, changing the subject.

"Hmm…Not as good as you, though," Kurt responded, a shy playfulness coming back to his voice.

"I'm really not a dancer," Blaine stated meekly.

Kurt lightheartedly rolled his eyes and the color filled back into his cheeks. "Even you know you're lying. I mean, what was that move you were doing at the end there? Your hand was two seconds away from being down my pants."

Blaine felt a blush creep so far up his cheeks that he probably looked like a tomato. "I was not…I wouldn't-"

"I'm just kidding!" Kurt laughed, preventing Blaine from becoming a stuttering mess. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure more than a few people enjoyed the show we put on out there."

Every time Kurt smiled Blaine felt warmth surge through his body. Blaine couldn't explain where it came from and couldn't tell if he'd ever felt it before, but he knew that he wanted nothing more than to cause the light in Kurt's eyes for as long as he could, even if that lasted only the night.

So when that smile faded once again Blaine knew he had to do something.

Kurt's eyes drifted past Blaine and suddenly squeezed shut. The hand Blaine was holding started shaking and Kurt's face turned white, as if he were seeing a ghost.

Blaine held Kurt steady and tried to pull them as far away from the crowd as possible. He knew Kurt had spotted the same guy he had seen earlier, and although it wasn't who Kurt originally thought it was, it still caused the same effect. Blaine couldn't even bring himself to turn around and look at the guy. He felt it was better to never know who could have made Kurt feel like this.

"Kurt, it's okay. You're okay," he whispered, their foreheads so close they were almost touching.

Even though Kurt was taller than Blaine, in that moment he seemed so small. Blaine wanted nothing more than to stand there and hold him for as long as he possibly could.

"He just looks so much like him…" Kurt sounded as if he was holding back tears. "I'm sorry I-I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."

"Shh," Blaine murmured, pulling Kurt into his arms. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's chest and laid his head on his shoulder. "_Don't worry, be happy_," Blaine sang in a whisper.

Blaine could feel Kurt smile against his neck. "You're very different, Blaine Anderson."

"Hmm, and how would that be?"

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"Well, while you're figuring that out can you please explain to me how you know my last name?"

Kurt pulled away with a sniffle and smiled. "Maybe after we get out of here. It's your turn to pick our next 'Somewhere.'"

Blaine knew exactly where he wanted to go.

* * *

After taking a cab Blaine arrived with Kurt at a small bar near his school. "We celebrated my friend Wes' birthday here freshman year and it sort of became a tradition," Blaine told him, leading Kurt through the doors of the dimly lit bar.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow until the sound of music and an off tone nearly shrieking noise filled his ears. "A karaoke bar, very interesting."

Blaine tried to keep a straight face as the singer—if they could have been called that—attempted the high note of Katy Perry's _Roar. _"It's probably one of the only places I actually _enjoy_. It can get pretty crazy."

"Oh I bet," Kurt chuckled.

"I'm serious, especially since this place is open all night."

"Well I hope we aren't staying _all _night because there's still one last place I want to take you."

"If you want to go we don't have to stay here it was just a thought I-" Blaine rambled, heading back toward the door.

"Blaine stop," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands and pulling him back. "This is an adventure, right? And it wouldn't be an appropriate adventure if we weren't _both _having fun."

Kurt led Blaine to a small table near the stage and they sat down. Blaine couldn't help but notice their touching knees. "So who's going first?" Kurt asked.

"First what?"

"Singing, obviously. Isn't that why we're here?"

"I don't usually sing…I-"

"Wait, so you go to a karaoke bar to what, enjoy the scenery? I mean that signed life size poster of Kelly Clarkson in the corner is rather a spectacle."

Blaine crossed his arms. "I like watching my friends sing, there isn't a problem with that. And I'm rusty anyway, you really don't want to hear me sing."

"How about you tell your shower that. It's probably heard you being 'rusty' quite often. I bet it'd tell you that you sound wonderful."

"Yeah well showers don't talk."

Kurt pointed at Blaine's chest. "You're just afraid that if you start performing again in any capacity you'll start missing it too much."

Blaine tried to say something but stumbled over his words. Was that the reason? Was he avoiding performing because he knew once he started he couldn't get away?

"You really do know everything…"

Kurt looked at him in an unwavering seriousness. "That's right, Blaine. Actually I knew your full name because I read minds. I also have magical powers, but I don't usually let people see them until I know them better."

Blaine tried to chuckle but Kurt's expression didn't change. "Wait, you what?"

Kurt's expression suddenly crumbled until laughter poured into the bar. "I'm just kidding. Maybe we shouldn't have let you drink." Kurt put his hand over Blaine's on the table. "But it's okay, I'll take very, very good care of you."

Blaine almost forgot how to breathe.

"So I guess I'll go first. But if I go you have to promise you'll go," Kurt said, getting up from the table.

"I'll think about it." Blaine knew he was lying, and he knew Kurt could tell.

Kurt sat back down and took Blaine's hand, his blue eyes finding Blaine's and making it feel as if Blaine couldn't pull away. Blaine waited for Kurt to say something, and every time he thought words would come there was only silence. And suddenly, without warning, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him gently. Kurt could probably feel Blaine's heart beating and he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or kiss back. Before Blaine could decide Kurt had pulled away, and his eyes were cast down at their hands, which somehow had become intertwined.

"So you promise you'll think about it?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine nodded slowly and Kurt grinned. He knew exactly what he was doing.

A few minutes later Kurt walked up onto the small stage with a microphone in his hand. The room slowly quieted as Kurt started to speak. "Hey everyone, I'm Kurt. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to introduce myself or not but…I'm not really used to going with strangers to karaoke bars at two in the morning." Kurt found Blaine in the crowd and smiled. "Well he's not really a stranger anymore…" Kurt fixed the microphone stand and pointed at the guy who started the music. "So I wanted to share some Beatles with you all, it's a slow song so try to stay awake, it will be over soon."

As the music began to play Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine watched as his hands fell to his sides and he breathed slowly, taking everything in before finally singing those first few words.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true?  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I've found that love was more  
Than just holding hands_

With every word Kurt sang Blaine felt himself being drawn in. Kurt's voice was more amazing than Blaine had even fathomed. Kurt didn't look at Blaine much, his eyes were either down or out toward the audience, as if he was avoiding Blaine's gaze. Blaine felt almost as if he was intruding on some intimate moment that somehow only belonged to Kurt. Even though he was standing in front of a room full of people he was standing alone, and it was one of the most beautiful moments Blaine had ever seen.

As Kurt finished the song, Blaine found himself walking toward the stage.

_So I hope you see  
That I would love to love you  
And that he will cry  
When he learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you_

Once the music stopped Kurt looked at Blaine with glossy eyes from tears that refused to fall. The bar applauded as Blaine helped Kurt off the stage.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and chuckled. "Sorry, I get a little emotional when I sing."

"I thought it was wonderful. Your voice…I can't believe your show choir didn't let you have any solos. I swear if you were a Warbler I'd make everyone let you sing."

"I think that's just your way of saying you'd make me sing with _you_." Kurt's grin was so wide that Blaine couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or if Kurt was just always like this.

Blaine didn't even register that he wasn't responding; only staring into Kurt's sparkling eyes. Were they actually sparkling or was he just imagining that? He was standing in the middle of a bar staring into the eyes of a man he'd met only hours ago like he'd known him his whole life, and he didn't care. Why didn't he care?

Kurt tilted his head ever so slightly and then started shaking his head, which barely pulled Blaine out of his trance-like state. "Blaine, we can't-"

All of a sudden Blaine jumped as his phone started to vibrate. He made a disgruntled face at Kurt, who just nodded and replied, "It's okay, we can talk later," before walking away.

Blaine looked at his phone as he walked out the back door of the bar. It was Wes.

He hadn't told any of his friends he left the party.

"Hey Wes I-"

"_Where are you?_" Wes asked abruptly, but Blaine could tell he was drinking. "_David and I have texted you like 20 times._"

"I couldn't stand the party so I left. I'm sorry I got caught up in something and I forgot to text you."

"_So you're okay? After what happened freshman year… I was just really worried."_

"I can assure you I'm just fine." Blaine leaned back against the building. "Actually I don't think I've ever been better."

"_Wait. You're not home?_"

"Nope." Blaine couldn't stop himself from giggling.

"_Blaine…no…you're not with a guy, are you?"_

"Mhm." Blaine covered his face with one of his hands, which was hot from the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with me; I'm not acting like myself. But it's a completely amazing better version of me and I don't want it to go away. And this guy…he's just so…I can't even describe it. He's so unique and I've never met anyone like him before. And I told him about what happened freshman year and I've never told anyone but you guys."

Blaine didn't even hear the door open.

"_David wants to know if you're gonna sleep with him_."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Typical David. "Yeah, tell David I only want his dick. And tell him that I told him about freshman year so he'd feel sorry enough to sleep with me."

Blaine heard the back door shut and peered over to see if anyone was outside before sitting back against the brick wall once again.

"I don't know. That's probably the last thing that's on my mind right now." Blaine laughed at himself, because the first thought on his mind was how Kurt's face was going to look as he sang for him. "Are you guys okay? Are you still at the party?"

"_Yeah, yeah. David is pretty wasted and has basically been all over some girl all night. Turns out she's on Broadway. Go figure._"

* * *

Once he finally got Wes to hang up Blaine walked back inside and noticed that Kurt was over by the bar, which wasn't overly crowded. Blaine had waited a few extra minutes outside to debate what song he wanted to sing for Kurt. As he tried to get Kurt's attention, Kurt looked over at him for a brief moment before taking a shot and telling something to the bartender.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said when he reached Kurt and sat at the counter next to him. "It was just one of my friends who I went with to the party. Sounds like the party turned out to be really lame. I'm glad we ditched it."

Kurt smiled, although it was more of a smirk than the smiles he'd been seeing previously. "I bet you are."

"My friends are totally wasted. I could hardly understand what they were trying to tell me."

At that moment the bartender set two shots in from of Kurt, which looked to be vodka.

"I don't know, Blaine. Don't you want to be a little loosened up?" Kurt slid the shot over to Blaine and leaned over so his mouth was right next to his ear. "For when we go back to your place…" He murmured into Blaine's ear as he ran his hand up Blaine's thigh.

Blaine could feel the hair on his arms stand up as a shiver ran through his body. "M-My place?"

"I would say my place but my roommate doesn't really like visitors."

"I-I think I'm fine. I already had a lot to drink at the club." Blaine choked out as Kurt sat back.

Kurt let out a boisterous laugh. "You had half of a Long Island ice tea."

"Well that was the first time I've drank in years," Blaine persisted. "And I'm a lightweight anyway," he managed to say under his breath. Blaine had some to drink at the club but that's all he wanted to drink. He didn't want to get drunk and repeat the past. And even though he trusted Kurt, he wasn't ready.

"And I bet you did that just for me didn't you." Blaine was thrown off by Kurt's sarcastic tone and hard expression. And although Kurt was sitting next to him, it felt like he was pushing himself a hundred miles away.

Blaine scooted his barstool closer to Kurt. "Kurt, is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't everything be okay?" Kurt shrugged and leaned in closer, and suddenly Blaine felt uncomfortable. Something was off. "Come on, Blaine. Let's have some fun."

"I thought we were already having fun. Are you not having a good time? We can leave if you want."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just take the drink."

"I really don't want it."

"I just want you to have a good time."

"Kurt I don't want it!" He raised his voice in frustration as Kurt picked up the shot glass and waved it near his face.

"Fine I'll just have both!" Kurt took a quick shot and then picked up Blaine's glass, which Blaine stopped him from drinking by grabbing his arm gently.

"I don't want you to do something you're going to regret."

Kurt stared at him with a blank expression until he started nodding, as if something in his brain had clicked. "Right. We don't want it to be too sloppy."

"Kurt I wasn't planning on-"

"Sing with me," Kurt interjected, pulling Blaine from the bar, although this time his grip felt tighter and less careful.

"Well I was actually going to sing something for you…" Blaine replied as Kurt dragged him to the area where people were supposed to sign up. There weren't that many people in the bar so no one was lined up to sing.

"Well I was thinking we should sing together. And I have a great song for us."

"What song is it?" Blaine asked after Kurt was done signing up.

"Oh, you'll know it for sure."

Kurt took Blaine on stage after they were handed their microphones. This time the music started before they could give any introductions, and Blaine immediately felt his whole body immediately turn red.

_Na na na  
Come on_

Kurt's voice was rougher and lower than everything he'd heard earlier. Kurt kept his eyes fixed on Blaine with such intensity that it was becoming hard to look at him. He walked up behind Blaine and practically growled into his ear. "You're supposed to sing."

"I-I" Blaine looked out to the crowd, which for the most part wasn't paying attention, except for a few who looked at them with confusion written all over their faces.

Blaine couldn't move or even think enough to bring the microphone to his lips.

"Kurt I-"

Kurt continued to sing with so much power that Blaine was afraid to do anything. During the chorus Kurt pressed his hand to Blaine's chest, which then proceeded to travel up to his collar bone and then down his arms. "Why don't you want to sing with me?" Kurt pouted, but this time it was into the microphone, which caused people to look up and see what was going on.

At this point Blaine was passed the point of embarrassment, and he felt like at any moment he would pass out right there on stage. "I have to go," Blaine said shakily, walking off the stage as the instrumental continued to fill the room.

Blaine didn't know where to go. He didn't want to leave, but he also knew if he stayed any longer he might do something he'd regret. He walked out the back door and stared into the alley behind the building, frozen as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

He didn't have much time, however, because Kurt soon followed him out the door.

"Why did you leave me?" Kurt asked with a pout.

"I-I just needed some air." The air wasn't too cold, but Blaine couldn't help but shiver.

"Here, let me warm you up," Kurt said, pushing Blaine back against the brick wall, much more forcefully than Blaine had anticipated.

"No- Kurt-" Blaine's protests were suddenly cut short by rough, seemingly desperate kisses. Blaine wasn't sure of himself at first, but finally allowed himself to kiss back and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I know this isn't as comfortable as you probably wanted," Kurt said between kisses, "but I guess it doesn't really matter where it is you get my _dick _as long as you get it." Kurt's last words were forced through gritted teeth as he pushed Blaine harder up against the wall.

"What?"

Kurt gave one more final push before jerking away from Blaine and walking in the opposite direction.

"Jesus, Kurt!" Blaine called after the initial confusion. "Who are you right now?"

"Who am I?" Kurt turned around with an expression of total resentment. "I'm the person who isn't going to fall for your stupid games."

"What games? You're the one playing games. Why did you want to embarrass me so badly back in there?"

"Because you were planning to make me feel like shit so I might as well make you feel like shit too."

"Where is this coming from?" Blaine was on the brink of frustration. "I literally leave for five minutes and you've become a different person."

"Don't pretend you weren't telling your friends about me."

Blaine froze. "How did you…"

"I was coming out to tell you…" Kurt stopped himself before he could answer. "It doesn't even matter what I was going to tell you because this night is finished."

"What did I say because obviously the person you were listening to wasn't me."

Blaine was surprised by how passionate Kurt sounded. "Don't pretend you didn't tell your friend that this whole night was some set-up so you could get into my pants."

And then it clicked, and Blaine smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it was a joke. All of that was a joke because my friend is dumb and wanted to know too much."

Kurt's exterior seemed to slowly melt away. "Well why were you talking about me?"

"I was telling them about you because this is probably one of the best nights I've had since moving to New York. I was telling them about you because I have never met anyone like you and I think you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. But mostly I was telling them about you because I don't know when that last time I was this happy, and I needed to share it with someone."

Kurt stared at him with a mix between disbelief and awe.

"I think I'm just going to go," Blaine said, although it was probably the hardest thing he had to say that night.

"Wait."

Blaine stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I told you I'd tell you how I knew your last name," Kurt told him, his voice barely audible.

Blaine looked back and nodded. "Go ahead."

"I noticed your signature on the receipt for the ice cream you paid for earlier. Blaine Anderson. I remember noticing how the 'o' in 'Anderson' looked a little weird."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks for letting me know I have weird 'o's. I'll work on that."

"Don't. It was the moment I realized how special you are."

Blaine just stared at Kurt, who was biting his lip and taking small steps toward him.

"I'm sorry about all of this. I tend to assume the worst in people because if I don't I'll get hurt. And I couldn't believe that you could have such an underlining faith in people that I decided to believe the first thing that proved my conclusion otherwise."

"And what was your conclusion?"

"That you're different in the best ways possible."

Blaine felt his cheeks turn red and he diverted his eyes away from Kurt, who was standing merely a foot in from of him.

"And I wanted to tell you how I knew your last name before you left because I wanted you to understand I don't read minds and I don't have magical powers. And obviously I don't know everything. I do know, however, that your eye did not twitch when you told me I was the most beautiful singer you've ever heard, which I do find quite charming."

"I would never lie about something like that."

"Do you think…we could start over?" Kurt asked gently. "Maybe sing an actual song together?"

Blaine grinned from ear-to-ear and held out his hand. "I'd love that."

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading! Also reviews are always welcome and keep me motivated :)**


End file.
